1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to basic input/output system (BIOS) maintenance in electronic devices such as notebook computers, specifically a basic input/output system updating method.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A basic input/output system (BIOS) is typically a section of program code in the read-only memory (ROM) of a mainboard circuit and consists of numerous input/out interface basic control code sequences that are executed as a self-diagnostic operation after a computer power supply is switched on and, furthermore, involves the reading of data (such as hard disk drive size, the presence of an optical drive, and system time, and other similar data) programmed into a complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS). As such, if the said BIOS is destroyed, the computer system cannot be started up and initialized. However, notebook computers now available on the market all have seamless BIOS protection measures such that when the said BIOS is corrupted and destroyed by virus intrusion or lost due to user-attributed BIOS reconfiguration failure, the said computer system cannot be started up and initialized, which requires repair and results in considerable user inconvenience.